Unforgotten Legend
by scorpio135
Summary: Artorias, the Abysswalker. He was a Legend, a myth, a hero, and a Fairy tale. At least in the future. But when Artorias is given a another chance, what will he do? will he find his companions? and most importantly, will he be able to keep his abyssal self at bay? Rated T for blood and gore. (My First Fanfiction)
1. Prologue: Revival

Prologue. "The New Life"

Artorias saw it all. After being killed by the Chosen Undead, He watched as Sif gaurding his grave, as Ciaran, as she cried and mourned for his death. Artorias tried to comfort his dear friends,but alas, he is a spirit now. There is nothing he can do. But then the Chosen Undead ask for their help. He watched as he gathered the rest of his allies, Hawkeye Gough the Archer, Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, Sif his Great Grey Wolf, and Ciaran, the assassin, as they all took on Manus, Father of the Abyss. He smiled as they all avenge him. He felt a surge of pride for all of them. He saw as they cheered as the Father of the Abyss scream in agony and pain as it fell to the ground, dead, and finally halting the spread of the abyss. He watched as they went with the Chosen Undead, as they went and fought against giants and monsters, as they fought against the lords, as they all fought against Gwyn. Artorias smiled sadly, again. He remembered as Gwyn took them all in, as they all become brothers and a sister in arms. He saw as all of his friends kindle the 1st flame. He saw as all of his friends save the humanity, as the humans regain their sanity, as they become civilization, creating new weapons. But then, he saw as the monsters evolved, as the things, the 'Grimm' as the humans call it, attacked their cities, destroying it. He saw as all the humans made a new weapon, dust. As the humans create the schools, as they make their kingdoms. Vytal, Vacuo, Atlas, and Vale, he watched as the 1st flame died, as his friends died. As a spirit, he can go anywhere he wants, he explored and saw everything. He saw Beacon, and that red cloaked girl blow up. Artorias, the Abysswalker sighed, truly the humans were interesting.

But, It just got weirder for the knight of Gwyn. As Artorias wandered arounf the Forever fall forest, as the humans call it and his favorite place to wander. He found a bright light appear infront of him. He decided to go investigate. He lifted his sword and sheild and poked the thing with his sword. Nothing. Poked it with his sheild. Nothing. Then, poked it with his hand. The bright light grabbed onto Artorias and dragged him in. Now your probably thinking ' Wait that doesn't seem physically possible' well alot of strange things happen in Lordran. This one is normal there. Now a speaking bright light, however, is not normal in Lordran.

"Dost thou want another chance?" the light spoke.  
>"What?" Artorias asked, confused.<br>"Dost thou want another chance?" the light said again. Artorias thought for a moment.  
>"Yea."<br>"Then thy wish shalt be granted." Then, the light engulfed him. The light, a thump, a bunch of red with a couple of blue, then darkness.

**A\N: I do NOT own RWBY and Dark Souls**


	2. Chapter 1: Beyond the White Light

_**AN:**__** Hey! I'm back! For those of you who had reviewed, thanks for the tips, they really helped! Those of you who had favorited and followed, I'll try not to let you down!**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_**I do NOT own Rwby or Dark Souls, except for a legal copy of the game. Thank you, From Software for that.**_

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

_**Now that's over with. Let us traverse the White Light...**_

Artorias opened his eyes and what he saw is the blue sky and red... leaves? The knight of Gwyn sat up and looked around. Everywhere he turned are red leaved trees and grass.'The Forever fall forest' Artorias thought. He was in the Forever fall forest. He looked at his numb arm... That was supposed to have been shattered.

"What in Lordran? How did my arm heal? It must have been that being..." Artorias muttered. He pushed himself up, and then grabbed his great sword and shield. His armor clanked as he walked through the dense blood colored forest. The red mountains in the background calmed his nerves. He loved this place. until he heard a haunting howl in the distance. Artorias looked at the direction of the howl. It reminded him of Sif, when he left him in the Abyss. The sorrowful howl then stopped and echoed throughout the forest. Artorias continued on his way until he stumbled upon 2 men and 2 women, through the maroon colored bushes. 1 of the men had shaved black hair and wore short robes, a leather armor belt, green shoulder armor on his left arm, and wielded a great sword. The other man had messy dark copper hair and wore a orange sleeveless vest, black jeans, and had 2 long orange blades attached to his arms. 1 of the girls has short brown hair and wore a tan colored shirt, brown pants, a belt containing odd yellow triangles, and a small box. The last girl has brown eyes and long brown hair and wore dark brown long sleeved jacket, dark brown shorts, black leggings, golden spaulders and vambraces, a belt, a wand, and... were those rabbit ears? Artorias took out his sword and shield as the other 4 equipped their weapons.

"Who art thou?" Artorias said.

"Who are you first?" The man with the sword responded. Artorias gripped his sword and shield tighter.

"Thou needst not die today, boy. Now, who art thou?" Artorias said. The girl with the short hair lowered her contraption.

"Yatsuhashi, we are not here to cause trouble" The girl said to the swordsman. The girl looked at Artorias.

"I'm sorry, sir. My name is Coco. That is Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi. We're known as team CFVY (Coffee). What's yours?" The girl, known as Coco said. The rest of the team lowered their weapons. Artorias looked at them for a second then lowered his weapons.

"I-I haven't a team. I am Artorias, the Abysswalker." Artorias said.

"Where are you from?" Coco said.

"I am from Lordran." Artorias responded.

"Lordran? But it's supposed to be a fairy tale." Velvet asked. Artorias looked at her.

"Tis' no fairy tale, Velvet. Tis' is real. But... then that means..., by Gwyn's shaggy bead am I in the future?!" Artorias nearly shouted.

"Come with us, we might know who you can talk to." Coco said.

"Wait, Coco. You can't be serious! I mean think how crazy this is!" Yatsuhashi yelled.

"We can't just leave him here though! What of the Grimm? He may be a skilled warrior! He can help!" Coco said. Artorias looked at Coco.

"Grimm? as in those monsters" Artorias asked. Coco turned to Artorias.

" Yes. They are made from darkness. They are attracted to our darker parts of the soul. Our hate, sorrow, pain, and rage. And if we don't get out of here, we will be killed." Coco said.

"Ummm guys." Everyone turned to Velvet.

"We should get out of here." Suddenly, a wolf like creature pounced on Artorias. Artorias turned and hit the creature on the head, sending it to the ground, but not damaged. The creature had bones covering its lean, muscled body and a bone skull mask glowed with ominous, red markings. Its black fur and its red, glowing eyes, made it seem like a being that nightmares were made of.

"What in Lordran is that?!" Artorias yelled.

"A Grimm. Beowolf to be exact, But where is his pa-... oh." Coco responded. Team CFVY and Artorias were soon surrounded by Beowolves, glaring at them with unbridled fury in their crimson eyes.

"This should be fun." Coco smiled.

As everyone unsheathed their weapons, the Beowolves pounced. Team CFVY took on 8 Beowolves, while Artorias fought the other 3. Velvet casted a fire dust spell and ignited 2 Beowolves. Coco then wacked the 1st Beowolf and slammed her box to the ground, then kicked the 2nd Beowolf and wacked the Beowolf again across the face. Fox impaled 1 Beowolf, before dodging another and halving it. Yatsuhashi took on the last 2 Beowolves. He blocked a Beowolf's claw and kicked it away, afterwards slicing the Beowolf's head off and stabbing the other one, leaving the dust blade to do the rest of the work. Artorias, however, was having a difficult time. One Beowolf slashed at him but he blocked it and stabbed the Beowolf in the stomach. Then another one bit his shoulder. His old, abyss-corroded armor bent harshly as it absorbed the blow. Artorias screamed in pain as he used his free hand, and grabbed the Beowolf's head and threw it over his shoulder. While his gaurd was down, the Beowolf that he had stabbed crawled up his sword, pushed him down, and clawed at his breastplate. Artorias kicked it off his blade. As he was about to get up, another Beowolf jumped on him again, pinning him to the ground, the claws stabbing into his shoulder. Artorias gritted his teeth, and pushed it of him. The Beowolves and Artorias then pushed themselves up. As 1 of the Beowolves lunged at him. Artorias, with great sword in hand, beheaded the beast. The head and body of the creature slid to the ground, passing him, and dissolving into a black mist, flowing into his sword and shield. The last 2 Beowolves charged at him, ready to tear him to shreds, until Velvet froze the 2 Beowolves inside out. Artorias then swung his sword, breaking it into shards of frozen Beowolf.

"Are you ok?" Coco asked Artorias.

"Argh, Tis' nothing but a scratch." Artorias responded. He looked at the remains of his opponents. 'However, I cannot say the same for those creatures.'

"A scratch?! you've been bitten, and clawed at! How is that a scratch?!" Yatsuhashi

"We need to get medical supplies, the only way is to Beacon." Fox said.

"Beacon?" Artorias asked.

"A school to train huntsmen and huntresses to fight grimm." Coco responded. Artorias nodded.

"Then, shall we be off?" Artorias asked. Coco nodded.

"Follow us." Team CFVY and Artorias started walking through the dense forest, as the pained and sorrowed howling of the Grimms echoed through the blood-red sea of leaves.

_**AN:**__ Thanks to my Bro, denguyen246, he edited it. My brother's may be coming out soon, but who knows? anyway thanks for reading. And please review to help me improve my skills._


	3. Chapter 2:Arrival of the Legend

"Hey, look! It's Team CFVY!"

"Wait, who's that?"

"Is he a huntsmen?"

"He looks like Artorias the Abysswalker, doesn't he?"

"By the Grimm, He's tall." The people around them were pointing and muttering about Artorias. 'Great, more attention. Well, at least now I know how the Arrogant Lion feels.' Artorias thought. 'I wonder how he hath dealt with his admirers'. Then Artorias's thoughts were interupted by a yell .

"Velvet!" Artorias stopped walking and looked towards Velvet. What he saw were 4 more girls talking to Velvet. 1 of the girls had a brown vest, yellow shirt with a flame symbol on the left under her vest, black shorts, gloves, long blonde hair, and lilac eyes. Another girl had a black buttonned vest a white shirt under the vest, white leggings with a flower symbol, a bow on her head, black long hair, and amber eyes. The 3rd girl had a white bolero jacket with a snowflake symbol on the back, a white dress, 2 seperate scars on her left eye, white hair with a tiara, and blue eyes. The last girl looks 2 years younger than the rest. The girl has a black blouse, a black dress, a red cloak, a belt with a a rose symbol and bullets, black hair that fades to red, and moon silver eyes. The only thing that is going on in Artorias's head is 'How can those two girls fight in dresses?'. Artorias went back to reality when the black and red girl asked Velvet.

"Wait, who's that?" the girl looked straight at Artorias.

"Oh, he is Artorias. He claims to have been from Lordran. I just think he's lying." Velvet answered. The 3 other girls looked at him.

"Well, let's ask." The young girl said and ran towards him while her other team mates screamed for her to wait.

"Excuse me? Hi My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. I just want to say welcome to Beacon, Mr..." The girl said to Artorias.

"Artorias, the Abysswalker, child." The girl, now known as Ruby, looked at him, confused.

"If you really are Artorias, the wolf knight, then prove it! Show me your weapon!" Ruby exclaimed. Artorias has to admit. This girl has courage, ordering a gigantic, scarred knight around, let alone one who claims to have been from the old lands of Lordran. Artorias pulled out his sword and shield, both of which reek of darkness and death. The glare of the sun gave it a fading glow of both black and white.

"Look, isn't that Dirus and Lupus, Artorias's great sword and great sheild?"

"How'd did he get that?" The student started muttering again. Ruby's eyes widened at the legendary blade. Artorias looked at the small girl.

"Well?" Ruby just stayed still, looking at the blade.

"Um... Ruby, art thou well?" Ruby kept still.

'Methinks she hath been broken. Gwyn help me, what should I do?' Artorias thought. Artorias moved his sword left and right,than up and down. Ruby's eyes followed his sword wherever it goes. Artorias moved his hand infront of her face.

Ruby was still looking at his weapons. He then snapped his fingers.

Bad move.

To get the picture, compare having a horde of fangirls chasing after you. Now have the horde of fangirls become a young, energetic red cloaked girl who drank 700 too many cups of coffee this morning. and ate approximately the equivalent of one ton of cookies. in 5 seconds. You have the picture? would be the picture of Ruby utterly overwelming Artorias with a horde of questions.

"Oh my GOSH" Ruby squealed in delight. The girl used her semblance to get really close to Artorias.

"You really are the hero from the legend! Howdidyougetintotheabyss?Doyouhavemoreweapons?Didyoubringcookies?CanIseeSifandCiaranandOrnsteinanGough?Etc.?Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Ruby then used her most powerful weapon. A peerless weapon. A weapon unmatched by any in history, unleashed by a little red girl. A weapon so strong, that even Gravelord Nito's dead heart would shiver in fear

Weaponised. Adorableness.

Her eyes grow wide just so to be the perfect ratio of eye-to-face, and pouted her lips just enough to make regular adorable into a technique that should've been patented and sold to Beacon for the next generation of Grimm-slayers. Artorias' mental armor was thick, however. He simply smiled sadly at the young girl's requests.

"I am sorry, young one. But, my comrades do not live anymore."

"Oh." Ruby said looking down, sadly. Artorias noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder.

"But maybe, there is still a chance that thou might see them." Artorias said reassurringly. "After all, if I have been able to return, why wouldn't they?"

"Really?" Ruby looked up at the knight of Gwyn, with a sparkle in her eyes. Artorias smiled again.

"Really." Ruby squealed in delight and hugged the knight of Gwyn, only reaching up to his waist. Artorias smiled and patted her head. He then heard a yell from his side. Ruby quickly let go when she heard her name from her big sister.

"I have to go. If you get the chance, can you join my team's mission?" Artorias looked back at the silver eyed girl.

"Of course."

Ruby smiled. Afterwards Ruby ran back to her team mates, leaving a cloud of rose pedals, Artorias soon met Team CFVY by a golden door.

"Hello again, Artorias," Velvet said, smiling at the knight of Gwyn,"The headmaster is requesting your presence at the top of this tower."

Artorias nodded to Velvet and walked inside.

...20 seconds later...

*Ding*

Artorias was relieved from his torture from his position as the doors opened. What he saw was unexpected. A golden room with gears above him and a man with a black suit, grey hair, and a mug with a steaming substance inside looking out the window, and a woman with a device of some sort, riding crop, a purple cape, blonde hair, and emerald eyes.

'that must be the headmaster' Artorias thought

"So you are the legend that Ms. Rose kept on talking about." The man took a sip from his mug, and turned, revealing brown eyes and shaded spectacles. The man walked towards his glass desk.

"You know, you seem quite bigger now in person." The man said.

"Yes, perhaps it is because must bend over in order to fit in this elevator of thine." Artorias responded back.

"Hmmm, we may need to get a new elevator. Anyway, do you know who I am?" The man asked, his brown eyes watching him, as he sips his mug.

"Thou art the headmaster of this... academy, I presume." Artorias responded.

"My name is Ozpin *Sip* now tell me, why are you here in a school for young warriors?" The man, named Ozpin asked.

"Trained... warriors?" Artorias was now confused. The little girl he met, full of childish innocence, is a trained warrior.

"Yes, trained warriors."

"This Academy lookst not like the place for warriors." Ozpin sips his mug again before responding

"It does not seem as a school for warriors, but do not judge a book by its cover. Now from what I heard, you were able to fight 3 Grimm? And absorb their darkness?"

"Yes." Ozpin sipped his mug again.

"And you wish to join my academy?" Artorias thought again.

"If it means to keep the light from fading, then yes." Ozpin smiled.

"Good then. Welcome to Beacon, we also might be able to remove your... curse." Artorias looked at Ozpin wide eyed.

"My burden? How dost thou knowest of it?!" The ancient knight exclaimed

"Why, it is within you legend. Besides, I wouldn't offer to remove it without knowing how to first."

"Art thou sure?"

Ozpin smirked, and sipped his mug again.

"I'm sure. But for now, take a rest. You will need it." Artorias nodded. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a thunk. The knight of Gwyn turned around and saw Ozpin with a rope and the panoramic window opened. The headmaster called him over and Artorias went to him. Ozpin handed him the rope as Artorias looked down.

"Art thou expecting me to jump?" Artorias looked at Ozpin again, as Ozpin smiled evilly.

"You are a knight of Gwyn, it shouldn't hurt you that much." Artorias looked down again.

"Yes, but what thou art suggestiong me to do, 'tis crazy." Ozpin smiled evilly again as he held up his hand

"Oh don't be such a chicken." Ozpin replied.

"Chicken?!" Artorias nearly yelled as he looked at Ozpin. Artorias saw the grey-haired headmaster was pointing a green glowing gauntlet at the knight, as his dark green scarf waved in the wind, and his purple cross on his scarf shined.

Ozpin simply stated, "I knew this force gauntlet would be useful one day."

And pushed.

A.N: Sorry it took so long, you see, we have a lot of things to do, so thanks for waiting and please favorite and review, Bye!

E.N. (editor's note) Agreed. Sorry it took so long. I have various responsibilities, the least of which is school and college applications. I will try to help in expediting the process of writing and editing, so the next chapter can

come out soon, but no promises.

Well, we'll see you next time. Please like and subs- Oh. what? wrong medium? oh. Please favorite, and constructively review. Please don't flame.

Bye!


End file.
